We have completed a genome scan for type 2 diabetes and related phenotypes at an average resolution of 10 cM on 2401 individuals. In all, more than 1.6 million genotypes have been generated with an overall error rate of 0.11 percent. The maximum multipoint weighted lod score for diabetes is 2.15 on chromosome 20 at 69.5 cM from the most p telomeric marker. Additional multipoint lod scores of 1.99 at 17.5 cM and 1.90 at 51.5 cM are also seen on this chromosome. Interaction analysis between chromosomes 2 and 20 results in lod > 6 for the peak at 69.5 cM. Stratification analysis based on a diabetes-related phenotype gives significant linkage results (p<0.05) for diabetes on chromosomes 10, 14 and 22. We have also collected 2916 DNA samples from extended family members and from a new replication sample, which are now being genotyped at CIDR. Using denaturing HPLC and mass spectrometry, we are developing closely-spaced maps of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in the three intervals of highest interest on 20, with the intent of positionally cloning these diabetes susceptibility genes. - Diabetes-research, gene mapping (human), genetics, human genome research - Human Subjects